


Sunset

by Sayuki_Jill_aka_SayuJi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Beaches, Best Friends, Forgotten Ones, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Sea Salt Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuki_Jill_aka_SayuJi/pseuds/Sayuki_Jill_aka_SayuJi
Summary: Where else can meet Nobody, whose existence has been erased? It is true — Nowhere.





	

 There was an endless beach with white sand and a silent sea that merging with skyline in this world. The setting sun was painting everything at the blood color bit by bit. Nothing. The perfect place for Nobody. But this place wasn’t hollow at all. Ringing boy’s laughing echoed. The Shadow in black hood had girl’s voice. So familiar. Kairi? Namine? No, that’s not it.

 Axel stared at the Shadow and didn’t notice how Roxas ran onto him and hug. He laughed so sincere and contagious that Axel, who couldn’t understand anything, smiled. Flabbily, because his hearts was full of yearning. Heart?

 Roxas handed salt-sea ice-cream — literally put in arm of his best friend — and ran away to the Shadow.

 ‘Am I dreaming, right?’ thought he. He puts his hand down without fear ice-scream will melt. That didn’t matter. ‘I remember how faded away, became an ash. But Roxas didn’t die. That mean this is not afterworld. But still Nobodies don’t dreaming.’

 Axel continued to stand still and to watch at playing pair. Both of them was full of life, Roxas and the Shadow — unwittingly Axel could not help feeling how sorry covered him. Roxas’ fate… Howling shame! But still Roxas was the only one who managed to survive. What a cruel twist of fate. And Shadow? Axel even didn’t know her, but felt that she was someone dear to him. He sincerely desired for her happiness.

 The sun sank lower and lower, light waves played a soothing melody. Roxas has stopped and pointed to ice-cream. Axel glanced questioningly into blue eyes and then looked down — the ice-cream melted and only stick left. Look at stick closely Axel had seen inscription: ‘WINNER’.

 ‘Right… You farewell gift.’

 Axel looked on his friend again. But there was no one. Roxas and Shadow disappeared with the last rays of the sun. The noise of the waves become stronger, harder and sadder. Rain started. Axel felt his eyes burning. No, he wasn’t crying. Nobody doesn’t cry. Then why he felt so much pain?

 “Roxas?” — he reached out like if wanted to catch Roxas’ image in his memories — in vain. Hand slowly began to crumble, merge with wet sand, but it did not bother Axel. He had been ready to oblivion.

 *  *  *

 Axel woke up first in the castle of the Hollow Bastion. Seeing himself in the mirror, he was surprised incredibly. It really was him? He didn’t die? Touching upon cheek below the eye, where he once had a tattoo, deep in thought, he realized something — he became a man again, although a black cloak of Organization was still on him. Searching in his pocket, Axel pulled out his stick from ice-cream, which kept all the time. ‘WINNER’. A smile touched his lips.

 ‘I wonder if he feels him’ Axel thought about Roxas and Sora’s connection. ‘I should ask when we meet again.’


End file.
